Onsen
by Koji2
Summary: Une séquelle de Happy halloween *yaoi*


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Pairings : Yohji x Aya

Raiting : R/NC17

(La suite de Happy Halloween)

****

Onsen*

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée tandis que Yohji entrait dans la pièce.

" Aya tu es là ? "

" Quoi ? " fit l'interpellé sans lever le nez des fleurs qu'il arrosait.

S'approchant de lui, Yohji lui agita deux billets sous le nez.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " demanda Aya en posant l'arrosoir pour les prendre. 

" Un week-end pour deux dans une onsen. " sourit le blond en s'adossant au comptoir. 

" Je les ai gagné à la loterie."

" Tu vas pouvoir faire une heureuse alors. " répondit Aya en lui rendant les billets.

" T'as raison, je vais demander à la première fille que je verrai. " répliqua Yohji, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du rouquin.

" Je plaisantais. " sourit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

" Alors me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'accompagner pour un voyage en amoureux ? " demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

" Faut voir. " répliqua Aya en se dégageant.

" Ha…je vais peut-être demander à Omi alors… "

Aya jeta un coup au blond avant de revenir à ses plantes. Partir seul avec Yohji même pour deux jours et surtout dans des sources chaudes était plus que dangereux, surtout s'il voulait revenir en forme et être encore capable de marcher après. Mais l'occasion d'être enfin seuls tout les deux pour quelques jours était loin d'être déplaisante. 

" Ce week-end, on n'a pas de mission prévue. Mais il faudra laisser un numéro où nous joindre au cas où." dit Aya, impassible.

" Je vais prévenir les autres dans ce cas. " sourit Yohji en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

" Je suis sûr que ce week-end sera inoubliable. " ajouta-t-il à voix basse avant de sortir.

Tiquant à la dernière remarque de son aîné, Aya se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter finalement.

***

Le samedi suivant, en fin d'après-midi… 

" Je viendrai vous apporter votre dîner dans une heure. " sourit l'hôtesse en posant les yukata* près de la porte.

Puis saluant les invités, elle sortit, laissant les deux Weiss seuls dans leur chambre.

Ouvrant la fenêtre du balcon, Yohji inspira une grande bouffée d'air frai. 

Le soleil était déjà couché et il commençait à faire nuit.

" Ah ça fait du bien d'être au calme et de respirer le bon air de la montagne. " dit-il en s'étirant.

Aya ne répondit rien tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires de son sac.

Le voyage avait été rapide : ils n'avaient mis que deux heures pour arriver à l'auberge, même si le trajet en montagne par bus ne fut pas de tout repos.

" Et si on allait se baigner avant de manger. " proposa le blond en tournant la tête vers son amant.

Aya regarda le blond en hésitant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

Prenant son yukata, il se leva et descendit à la salle d'eau, suivi de Yohji.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de passer une serviette autour de leur taille et de prendre la direction des bassins extérieurs.

L'air était frais et ils se dépêchèrent de se glisser dans l'eau chaude.

" Un vrai bonheur… " soupira Yohji en se plongeant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

Assis à côté de lui, Aya s'adossa au rebord de pierre et ferma les yeux. Soupirant d'aise, il posa une serviette mouillée sur sa tête, se laissant aller au confort que lui procurait l'eau chaude.

Le couple resta ainsi quelque temps, sans dire un seul mot.

Ouvrant finalement un œil, Yohji tourna la tête vers son amant toujours immobile. Esquissant un sourire, il s'approcha de lui et le souleva légèrement pour pouvoir se glisser derrière lui.

" Yohji… " protesta Aya en ouvrant les yeux tandis que le blond l'installait entre ses jambes.

Les bras autour de sa taille, celui-ci le serra amoureusement contre lui, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Soupirant, Aya ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller contre son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit des mains habiles lui masser doucement les épaules.

Soupirant d'aise, il baissa la tête en avant, gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer ce que lui faisait le blond.

Les mains furent bientôt remplacées par des lèvres chaudes et humides. Déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou, elle aspirèrent doucement les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient par endroit.

Aya frémit de plaisir lorsqu'elles aspirèrent plus fort, laissant des marques à chaque baiser tandis que les mains caressaient lentement son torse. 

Posant sa main sur la nuque de son amant, il pencha la tête sur le côté, encourageant le blond à continuer.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, dévorant son cou et sa nuque de baisers enflammés tandis que ses mains jouaient avec ses tétons.

" Yohji…quelqu'un pourrait nous voir… " gémit Aya, la nuque posée sur l'épaule du blond.

" Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, tout le monde doit être dans sa chambre à attendre d'être servi. " répondit Yohji en titillant l'oreille percée avec sa langue.

Aya laissa échapper un gémissement sonore, faisant apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

Prenant le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres, Yohji le suça tendrement. Il s'était vite aperçu que les oreilles du rouquin étaient l'un de ses points les plus sensibles et il savait en tirer partie.

Aya commença à haleter en sentant les mains de son amant glisser le long de ses jambes puis remonter lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses doigts frôlant son aine. 

" Yohji… "

Tournant la tête vers lui, Aya lui lança un regard enflammé, le suppliant en silence.

Souriant, le blond posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres tandis que l'autre s'emparait de son sexe.

Aya hoqueta de surprise avant de gémir longuement, sa langue bataillant avec celle de son amant dont la main entamait un lent va et vient, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Se tordant sensuellement de plaisir contre le corps du blond, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses bras à chaque allée et venue exercée par ces doigts experts.

" Yoh…ji… "

Haletant de plus en plus fort, le rouquin se cabra soudain, se libérant dans un cri. Pantelant, il se laissa aller contre Yohji, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

" On ferait mieux de sortir. " dit le blond en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

" Hum. "

Les yeux fermés, Aya restait immobile contre lui, se sentant trop fatigué pour bouger. Son visage avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux et il mourait de chaud.

Se levant, Yohji passa son autre bras sous ses jambes et le souleva pour le sortir de l'eau. L'emmenant jusqu'au vestiaire, il le sécha et lui enfila son yukata avant de faire pareil et de remonter avec lui dans leur chambre.

***

Après avoir débarrassé la table et sortit les futon, l'hôtesse posa un plateau de sake sur le sol et salua les deux Weiss.

" Bonne nuit. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit. " dit-elle avant de fermer la porte coulissante.

Se levant, Yohji prit le plateau et le porta jusqu'à la terrasse. 

" Tu vas boire avec moi n'est-ce pas ? "

" Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas. " répondit Aya en agitant l'éventail en papier devant son visage.

" Allez fais un effort. Juste quelques coupes pour fêter notre voyage. " sourit Yohji en lui versant un peu de sake.

Aya regarda la coupe que lui tendait le blond d'un air méfiant avant de la prendre. Puis hésitant quelques instants, il finit par en avaler le contenu.

Sentant son estomac le brûler, il ferma les yeux en faisant la grimace tandis que Yohji riait doucement.

" T'en fais pas, ça passe vite. " dit-il en buvant à son tour.

Remplissant à nouveau leurs coupes, il incita Aya à trinquer avec lui avant de boire. 

D'abord réticent, le rouquin finit par s'exécuter de bon cœur, trouvant le sake pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Le rouge aux joues, il commençait à avoir chaud et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Yohji qui finissait la bouteille, visiblement très satisfait de la qualité de l'alcool.

" Il était excellent. C'est pas en ville qu'on en trouverait d'aussi bon. " dit-il en regardant le rouquin.

" … "

Aya ne répondit pas et se leva, se dirigeant vers lui en vacillant.

" Kitten ? Ca va ? " demanda le blond en voyant qu'il ne marchait pas droit.

Se laissant tomber dans ses bras, Aya lui adressa un sourire espiègle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

" C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de te faire boire après tout. " dit-il en posant une main sur le front brûlant de son amant.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, celui-ci l'embrassa sauvagement. 

Pris de court, Yohji manqua de s'étouffer et prit une grande bouffée d'air quand il le lâcha enfin. 

" Aya, tu… "

Yohji s'arrêta soudain, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Le regard malicieux, Aya était en train de se passer la langue sur les lèvres tandis que son yukata, largement entrouvert, offrait une vue plongeante sur son torse.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Yohji tenta sans succès de détourner les yeux. 

Profitant de son trouble, Aya commença par déposer quelques baisers dans son cou avant d'aller titiller une de ses oreilles avec sa langue.

Laissant échapper un gémissement, Yohji ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille.

Glissant une main dans l'ouverture du yukata, Aya caressa doucement sa poitrine tout en reprenant ses baisers dans son cou.

" Aya, on ne devrait pas vu ton état…aaah, continue… " gémit Yohji en sentant des doigts lui caresser un téton.

Plongeant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, il lui massa légèrement la nuque, l'incitant à continuer. 

" Je continue ou j'arrête ? " demanda Aya d'un air malicieux.

Sans attendre de réponse, il délaissa son cou et déposa quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Forçant sans peine le passage, sa langue alla caresser celle du blond, l'un et l'autre bataillant pour le contrôle du baiser. 

Se pressant contre lui, Aya le fit tomber à la renverse avec un petit gloussement avant de s'allonger sur lui. 

" Ce week-end n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement… " sourit-il avant de se redresser et d'écarter les pans de son yukata.

" Si j'avais su qu'un peu d'alcool te mettrait dans un tel état… "

" Tu n'aimes pas ? " demanda Aya d'un air faussement peiné.

" Au contraire, j'apprécie mais j'ai assez peur de la réaction que tu auras demain matin… "

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Aya donna un coup de langue sur le nez du blond avant d'en donner deci-delà sur sa gorge et sa poitrine. S'attaquant à ses mamelons, il commença à les laper légèrement comme l'aurait fait un chat, les faisant durcir rapidement. 

Soupirant d'aise, Yohji regarda son amant faire d'un air amusé.

" Toi qui n'aimes pas les surnoms que je te donne…ils sont pourtant mérités, dommage que tu n'es plus les oreilles. " sourit-il en caressant les cheveux rouges.

Aya lui lança un regard à la fois malicieux et affamé. Sans dire un mot, il laissa sa main s'aventurer plus bas, frôlant au passage la virilité du blond.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Yohji tandis que des doigts agiles se mettaient à le caresser et qu'une bouche affamée déposait des baisers brûlants sur son ventre.

Les yeux fermés et les doigts plongés dans les cheveux de son amant, Yohji gémit doucement, hoquetant de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude titiller son prépuce. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa soudain, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir alors que la bouche de son amant entamait un lent va et vient.

" Aaa…Aya… hmm…"

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Yohji ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit son désir augmenter en flèche à la vue du visage de son amant qui montait et descendait le long de sa virilité. 

Bientôt sa main remplaça sa bouche, lui prodiguant la même caresse tandis qu'Aya levait les yeux vers lui sans cesser ce qu'il faisait.

Alternant coups de langue et baisers, il esquissa un sourire en entendant Yohji gémir son nom. Baissant à nouveau le yeux, il reprit le membre de son amant entre ses lèvres, accélérant peu à peu le rythme. 

Ne pouvant résister davantage, Yohji ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, murmurant combien c'était bon. Puis se mordant la lèvre, il retint sa respiration en se libérant dans un cri étouffé. 

Satisfait, Aya esquissa un sourire et se redressa, s'asseyant sur lui. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, il desserra légèrement la ceinture de son yukata et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, mettant ses épaules à nues.

Reprenant peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits, Yohji passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Aya.

Entièrement nu sous son yukata, le rouquin commença à se caresser la poitrine tandis que son autre main glissait vers son entrejambe. La chaleur et le désir ajoutés aux effets de l'alcool avaient visiblement eu raison de sa timidité et il se laissait complètement aller. Les yeux mi-clos, il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant sa main bouger de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, Yohji le regardait faire avec envie, son désir s'étant rapidement raviver à la vue du spectacle que lui offrait son amant.

Haletant, Aya rouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les poser sur ceux du blond.

" Tu as envie de moi… ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire, se pressant doucement contre le corps chaud sur lequel il était.

" Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours envie de toi. " sourit Yohji en l'attrapant par la nuque.

L'attirant à lui, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser affamé, chacun des deux hommes dévorant la bouche de son compagnon avec la même avidité.

" Tant mieux…parce que j'ai vraiment très, très envie de toi… " articula difficilement Aya entre deux baisers, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Délaissant à regret les lèvres du blond après un long moment, il esquissa un nouveau sourire mutin tandis que sa main prenait à nouveau possession de son sexe, le caressant doucement. Puis soulevant son bassin, il se positionna au-dessus avant l'introduire en lui, lâchant un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Les mains de Yohji se crispèrent autour de sa taille lorsqu'il posséda entièrement son amant. Haletant, celui-ci attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger, s'aidant de ses genoux et de ses mains posées sur le torse du blond qui gémissait en même temps que lui à chaque mouvement.

Le regard embué de désir, Yohji admira son amant tandis qu'une de ses mains allait et venait le long de son corps, caressant amoureusement sa poitrine et ses tétons avant de remonter le long de son cou puis de sa joue.

" Aya…_you're so beautiful, kitten_…" haleta-t-il, ses doigts caressant les lèvres entrouvertes, jouant avec la langue qui s'amusait à les lécher.

Se redressant, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts, sa langue caressant celle d'Aya avec passion. S'asseyant, il passa ses bras sous les jambes de son amant, les écartant davantage pour le posséder plus profondément encore.

Les bras autour de ses épaules, Aya gémit de plus en plus fort, laissant échapper un cri lorsque le blond toucha le point sensible en lui.

" Aah…Yoh…ji…plus vite…. " supplia-t-il en s'accrochant désespérément à son amant.

Bougeant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément en lui, Yohji embrassa amoureusement sa mâchoire et son cou, laissant de nouvelles marques. 

Une main crispée dans les cheveux blonds, Aya le serra possessivement contre lui, accentuant la pression de ses baisers lorsque ceux-ci descendirent à la conjoncture de son cou avant d'arriver jusqu'à son épaule.

Dévorant la peau nue et humide de baisers enflammés, Yohji prit la main de son amant dans la sienne, la serrant avec force. Puis donnant un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra en même temps que son amant, laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir au creux de son épaule tandis qu'Aya gémissait son nom dans un dernier râle.

Epuisés, les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger de longues minutes en attendant de reprendre leur souffle. La tête posée sur la poitrine de son amant, Yohji ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses battements de cœur. D'un geste las, il porta la main d'Aya à ses lèvres, déposant de tendres baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau.

Gémissant faiblement, le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder faire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Puis fermant les yeux, il laissa la fatigue l'emporter dans un sommeil réparateur.

De gestes rapides, Yohji nettoya le corps de son amant avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans un des futon. Serrant possessivement son corps contre lui, il s'endormit rapidement.

La tête blottie contre sa poitrine, Aya s'installa plus confortablement, passant un bras autour de sa taille en entrelaçant ses jambes avec celles du blond.

*** 

" Hmm… "

Portant une main à son front, Aya avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait des coups de marteaux sur la tête. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, il entre-aperçu le soleil qui commençait à inonder la chambre. 

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, il vit le blond endormi près de lui. Se dégageant de son étreinte, il se redressa avec peine et découvrit que son yukata était complètement défait. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il pouvait bouger autant dans son sommeil. Refermé le vêtement, il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait rien en dessous, chose très étonnante de sa part contrairement à Yohji qui dormait toujours nu.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. 

Ils avaient pris un bain, ils avaient dîné puis ils s'étaient installés sur la galerie pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Jusque là tout allait bien. Ils avaient ensuite trinqué et but quelques coupes de sake et ensuite…ensuite…

Ecarlate, Aya revit en détails ce qui s'était passé après, les souvenirs lui revenant en quatrième vitesse à l'esprit.

Livide, il posa une main sur sa bouche avant de sentir la colère et surtout la honte monter en lui.

" Aya… ? " marmonna Yohji en se frottant les yeux, émergeant à peine du sommeil.

Prenant son oreiller, le rouquin l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur la tête de son amant en hurlant.

" Plus jamais je ne partirai seul avec toi ! C'est terminé ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais boire je te castre avant de t'écorcher vif ! "

" Mais Aya…aïe ! Mais arrête, t'es malade ! " lâcha Yohji en tentant de se défendre.

Sourds aux protestations du blond, Aya continua de le massacrer à coups d'oreiller en le traitant de tout les noms.

Owari

Onsen : sources chaudes japonaises en plein air généralement

Yukata : vêtement léger servant de chemise de nuit/tenue décontractée chez les particuliers et dans les hôtels

Retour


End file.
